


will you come back?

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, and some original child characters too!, so...have some cocoyuri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: ...no one knows. // cocoyuri
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	will you come back?

_Dearest Yuri --_

That doesn’t sound right. He’s her dearest _friend_ and that’s how he had always been when they were younger, even if neither of them liked to admit it. They’re not so young anymore, now that she thinks about it, and she has a house to restore and children -- _their_ children -- to raise. Speaking of, she can hear the pitter patter of her twins running about the halls of her family villa -- the first thing that she restored upon her return to Nuvelle. 

She scratches out the greeting; there could be something else that works. 

_Dear Yuri --_

She scratches that one out, too. That’s close to ‘dearest,' and that’s a little too sentimental. Yuri wasn’t that type of person; at least on the surface, anyway. 

_Yuri,_

That works much better as a greeting. Nothing at the front, but the paper’s ruined. It adds to the effect, anyway, and with that Constance keeps writing; she scribbles line upon line -- something that sounds very much like wondering if he was well and that Ignatius and Levi miss him. Yuri’s smart, he can read between the lines; Constance misses him, too, despite everything. Surely he should be able to read into that. 

Constance settles back into her seat, raising her hands to the sides of her head and she massages at her temple. She leans forward after a moment or so, picks up the quill resting in its inkwell and she gets back to writing. 

She’s only written a word and there’s already a knock on her door. She doesn’t look up from what she’s doing, but calls for whoever’s there to come in, anyway. 

There’s the slight struggle of trying to get the doorknob to open, along with a soft, “Ignatius, I can’t get it open!” and Constance gets up almost immediately at the sound of her boys trying to get into the room. She’s halfway there when Ignatius finally gets the door open, holding it for his younger brother before following him inside.

“Are you alright?” she asks, bending down to take her sons into her arms. “Are you unwell? Have you any need of me tonight?” her sons reach for her, and carefully she lifts them both into her arms and brings them over to where she had been writing under dim candlelight. 

“Where’s papa? Will he come home tonight?” Ignatius looks up at his mother. Levi snuggles close into her chest, and Constance adjusts her arms around them both. 

“I’m afraid that tonight is not that night, my dearest heart,” she shakes her head, then looking down at the letter. Ignatius and Levi ask her every night about their father and every night she gives them the same answer; she’s sure that they’ve clued onto it. She sits back in her seat, gaze set onto the unfinished letter that she had sitting there, and the moment that the twins follow her gaze they sit up and peer closer. 

Levi points at the letter, asking, “did papa write another letter?” 

_No,_ she wants to say. Yuri was never one to write letters; he writes everything else but those. Constance nods anyway, because her sons seem to understand that she waits for those the most. They don’t ask where those letters are; Constance says that they’re filled with flowery words that they wouldn’t understand yet, and that they were words that only adults could share. Yuri was never the type to share in those, either. 

“Can we write something for papa, too?” and Constance couldn’t say no the moment that her sons look up at her with such hopeful eyes. 

“I’m sure he would like that,” is all she says as she leans over to take the quill from its inkwell and hands it to the twin. They take their turns writing what they hope their father will read, because their mother promises them that their letters will reach him, even down in Abyss. Constance peeks over every now and then, at to which her sons whine and tell her that what they’re writing is for their father only, and she laughs softly and apologizes before sitting back and leaving them to it. 

They’re finished the moment that Levi yawns, and Ignatius follows suit, and Constance takes that as their cue to head to bed. 

“Come now, my darlings,” Constance helps them place the quill back into the inkwell and she sets the letter to dry. she helps the twins off her lap, then getting up herself and pushing her chair into her vanity. “It’s time to get you both to bed.” 

Levi grasps his mother’s left hand, as does ignatius with her right, and he asks, “can we stay with you tonight, mother?” It makes Constance smile, because tonight’s one of those nights that she couldn’t bear to be alone. 

“Yes, of course. First, we must get you both into your sleeping clothes,” she promises, and she leads them out of her room to theirs to get their things. She gives her window one last glance, leaving her room last and shutting it behind her. 

. 

Yuri stands off in the distance, farther from where he watches Constance and their sons before letting out a soft scoff. He doesn’t make any move to come closer, but he sees the letter set to dry on Constance’s desk -- he can’t read it from where he is, and just because of that he changes his mind and moves closer anyway. The trees and bushes ruffle with every move that he makes, and he figures that Constance and the twins are going to think that it’s just what’s outside that’s making the noise, but he’s close enough now; he can read tonight’s letter before she burns it. 

Under deep scribbles and scrapes of the sharpest point of the quill he can make out _Dearest Yuri_ and beneath that, _Dear Yuri_ , and surely Constance’s way of addressing him was never going to change. He finally rests his eyes on _Yuri_ , and the way that she continues her letter; she’s asking how Abyss is, that Ignatius and Levi miss him, and for a moment he’s almost sorry for leaving their sons alone. 

It’s for the best, he thinks; Constance needed the company.

He sees that there’s something different from the dainty handwriting and the flowery words that he knew she was able to write; there’s something scrawled beneath Constance’s words, reminders of their sons’ handwriting before yes, he can decipher that it _is_ their handwriting and he continues to read. They miss him, they love him, they want to come back to Abyss if only to see him. He wishes for them not to; they left Abyss for a reason, coming back would go against that.

Yuri sees the cracks of the door opening slightly and he ducks down, peeking up only a tiny bit to see Constance entering the room once more, their sons in tow. He watches as almost immediately they beeline towards the bed and jump onto it, cuddling up into the covers. Constance looks around, then finally at the window and he’s sure that she sees him there. He comes up a bit higher; she purses her lips. 

“Mama?” he can hear Ignatius asking from inside the room. “What are you looking at?“

“Nothing, my dearest heart.” she says that, and yet her gaze is fixated towards him. They stay like that for a moment, and he’s the first to duck down from the window. When he peeks up again, Constance is gone; she’s probably tucking the twins in, kissing them goodnight, that sort of thing. He remembers having to do that once. 

The last thing that he sees, just before he turns his back and be on his way back to Abyss, is Constance burning that letter, as she had done with all the others before that one.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've posted anything !! thank you so much for reading, i hope to write some more for these two soon ^^ i share levi and ignatius with my friend ceri, so please go check out their art on tumblr and twitter! 
> 
> come say hi!: https://twitter.com/jenellexlucia


End file.
